This invention relates to a power generating system and an associated method. More particularly, this invention relates to a solar energy power station and an associated method for generating energy from incoming solar radiation.
Solar energy collection facilities have not come into general use mainly owing to cost. Although solar energy is clean and environmentally safe and basically limitless, the costs of building and operating solar energy facilities, as well as relatively low operating efficiencies, have kept the price of solar power well above the costs of conventionally generated electrical power.
Large solar energy collection facilities which rely on a high-temperature thermal energy intermediate for the conversion from solar energy to electrical power conventionally comprise a primary reflector having a multiplicity of movable reflective segments. The reflective segments direct incoming solar radiation to an elevated thermal generator subassembly. This thermal generator subassembly is mounted on an expensive tower and is exposed or accessible from generally all directions to receive radiation reflected from each segment of the primary reflector. The movable reflector segments each require a motor and control unit to track the sun, which contributes to expense and reduces reliability especially in harsh environments such as wind blown sandy deserts.
One source of inefficiency in this conventional system is re-radiation of energy from the thermal collector/generator surfaces. Energy concentrated from incoming solar radiation is is thus lost to the environment rather than being converted into electrical power.
Another disadvantage of this conventional solar energy collection facility is thermal time constant problems resulting in lost operation due to a slow ramp-up to operating temperatures during solar "down time" (night time). Another factor affecting the economic viability of this system is the need for off-cycle auxiliary power (some systems use natural gas).